Passion in Hogwarts
by loverofdreams22
Summary: Two of my own characters, one is a student one is a professor. She's been lusting and now he's been thrusting. It has been a while since I wrote a story with such naughtiness. Enjoy!


Once upon a time in a muggle world, a brilliant witch boarded the Hogwarts train for the final time. She had longed for this year to come; she would graduate, pass her final OWL's, and choose her career in the wizarding community. On the train she sat surrounded by friends and yet ignored them all, all the gossip and giggles. She turned up the volume, adjusted her headphones and settled against the window. As the scenery flew by, she felt her thoughts drifting back to him.

Him.

He couldn't escape her thoughts, just as she couldn't escape his.

Him.

The same guy that duplicated her paper, gave the fake one an "F" just so she'd stay after

class to talk to him.

Him.

The same man who informed all his students about a class cancelation, except her, leaving them alone in the classroom.

Him.

The same gentleman, who would do nothing more then talk to her and hold her assignments ransom.

Him.

The man she loved, the man who made her heart soar, the man who she desperately craved.

Him.

He was off limits.

Until now.

Now she was legal, now she was willing to take that leap. Now she knew how she felt, and how much she needed and wanted him.

The train came to a stop at the school; no one got up faster then her. She grabbed her bag and tried to get off the train as fast as possible.

"Where's the fire, Rose?" came a masculine voice from somewhere behind her.

Rolling her eyes she turned, "it's Thorne. Just Thorne."

"Leave the Hufflepuff alone, Greg. She's not worth it." Came another voice from his side.

She walked forward and got off the train, "what a perfect way to start the year…" she mumbled as she readjusted her bag and looked around for her friends. Not in the mood to wait anymore, she walked towards the carriages, petting one of the Thestrals. She could feel the stares, and awkward conversations. Not everyone could see these beautiful creatures, but she could.

She got on to the carriage and began the final trip to the castle, her mind kept wandering to him, wondering what he was wearing, if he had his hair cut, if he had met someone else… if he even felt the same about her as she did about him.

As all the new and old students flooded into the Great Hall, she took her seat among the other Hufflepuffs at their designated table. Amongst friends, she kept her fork in her pasta and twirled, never taking her eyes off a certain professor. As the Headmaster rose to speak and start the Sorting Hat Ceremony, she noticed him get up and walk away from the teacher's table. She blinked a few times, she swore he looked at her and motioned for her to follow. But how could he have, why would he have? She was snapped out of her daze when her hand was placed over something soft and bundled.

"I think you can use this… you should use this. If I have to sit here for another minute and see you lusting over Professor Valentine. He is a catch." Spoke a student from her right, he nodded, "I will need it back by Christmas, but until then, don't get caught. Have fun, and do what I would do." He winked and slid down towards another group of friends. She smiled softly and took the invisibility cloak, and got up from the table, leaving the great hall in a slight hurry. In the shadows she put on the cloak and hurried towards the Professor's classroom.

From outside the door she could hear him talking to somebody, but it was only a one-sided conversation. She heard him sigh, and in an agreeing tone he said goodbye and then slammed something down on the desk. She heard another door open, knowing he went from the classroom to his office now. She slowly opened the classroom door and made her way inside. Careful to shut the door quietly behind her, she took off the cloak and set it on a desk, then walked softly towards his office. She saw him sitting in his chair, wand in hand, a faint blue light glowing from it. A book was open in front of him, a lesson plain drawn out, and the next three homework assignments in stacks on his desk, but there were no class rosters, or school supplies, or even textbooks. His office looked pretty empty. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were leaving." She spoke to him, leaning on the doorframe.

"More like, I need help. I was told the teachers aid would be here this morning, along with the books and syllabi, and all the supplies I had ordered. But alas, they are nowhere to be found, and the 'aide' turned down the position. So here I am, the weekend before school starts, and I have no textbooks, no lesson plans, nothing I planned on doing. This is great." He got up angrily and looked out the window. "I have a few free periods. I could fill in as your T.A. if you are willing to sign off on it. I can help track down the books, and supplies, I will help in anyway I can. I know I am no longer in your class, but I can help with a few pesky students, or pixies." She walked up to him, and touched his arm.

He turned to look at her, her eyes searching his for the lust and passion she felt. He looked ravishing in the moonlight; she felt the tension building up in her lower abdomen. The heat was growing between her legs, and she had to bit her lip to keep from saying anything too compromising. He leaned towards her, his lips brushed against her ear, then down to her neck. As he touched her, the heat of his breath sent chills down her side. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel him, hard and yearning for her.

"Professor…" she breathed against his kisses, her arms wrapped around his neck, running through his hair. He picked her up by her hips and set her on the window ledge, parting her knees he leaned forward. She could feel him straining against his trousers, as he pressed into her. His kisses circled her neck, his hands pulled apart her robe until he pushed it off her shoulders and it pooled around her waist. His hands grabbed her chest, unbuttoning her shirt, and kissing her more. Down her collarbone, onto her chest, her shoulders, her arms, and her exposed abdomen, he pushed up her skirt to minimize the barriers between them.

As he kissed her his hand traveled up her thigh, pulling aside the thin lace panty, and slipped a finger in. She moaned against his touch, arching into him. His lips kissed lower on her abdomen until they reached the fabric pooled around her waist. She bit her lip playfully, wondering what he was going to do. Much to her surprise, all he did was curl his finger inside her, straighten his stance and whisper in her ear.

"Be my aide, but don't be late."

This sent more chills down her spine, his free hand wrapped around her, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him, his finger shoving in deeper as he continued to wiggle it inside her.

"I would also like you to be here promptly tomorrow morning so we can begin preparations for the first class on Monday." He nodded, kissing her neck, "the company I ordered my supplies from will need to be called, its called- Lords and Lanterns- you should be writing this down." He smirked as her hands scraped his neck and tangled in his hair. She smiled softly and took his wand from his robe pocket, and waved it in the air. A quill and scroll lifted from the desk and began to take note as he listed the tasks. As he spoke in his lowest tone, he sneakily added another finger inside her. Her sharp gasp and sudden claws made him smile. "Pay attention, this next part is important. I will need you to bring a change of clothes… to keep here in the office, just incase a potion, or spell, or extracurricular activity gets a little-'messy'." He smirked as he shoved his fingers deep inside her and curved them against her.

She moaned and began to grind against his hands, wanting and craving more. More attention, more pleasure, more sex, and yet he was taking his sweet time, teasing her. He slowly pulled his fingers out, held them to her and she cleaned them off. Taking both fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and between them. Looking into his eyes, seeing him enjoy the little sensations she was giving him. He took off her shirt and bra, tossed them to the floor, threw her robe next to them and noticed her skirt still there. He took his wand from her and waved it with a harsh flick, she was naked on the ledge before him, and he no longer had his robes on either.

He spread her legs again, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, caressing each and every mark on her skin, scars, stretch marks and all. As he admired her beauty, his hands traced hearts all the way up her thighs. He gripped them firmly, holding them apart, as he lowered his head between them. Her hands found his hair once more, running through it as his tongue danced against her. Her legs buckled and twitched at the sensations she was enduring. The warmth of his breath was enough to put her over the edge, and he knew it. He gave her a little flick, and then she felt a cold breeze. He had only moved a way a little, and was blowing on her. She writhed against his hands, wanting more. But he held her firm, in place. He smirked up at her and continued, his tongue swirling and then diving in to her.

She arched her back, dug her nails into his hair and pulled his head closer. One hand left her thigh to join his mouth. Slipping a finger in as his tongue flicked and swirled, driving her crazy. He could feel her tightening around him, her heart beat quickening, he kissed her and licked her, then began to suck on her clit hard. Slipping a second finger in he began to thrust them in and out, curving up to hit every sweet spot and nerve that he could. She came hard and fast, bracing herself on the wall of the window frame. He smiled and licked her clean. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk for a little while, and he could tell by her glossy eyes. He pulled her forward and held her, carrying her over to the door behind his desk which led to his bed chamber. Pushing the door open with his foot, he felt her kissing his neck, he moaned softly and kicked the door shut behind him as he walked to the bed and climbed on it. Sitting on his knees, his hands now on her hips, he lowered her right onto his hard shaft. She gasped and moaned into his ear, pressing her bare chest against his. With her legs wrapped around him, she felt him deep inside, and she loved it. He leaned forward, causing her to lay back on the bed, he knelt over her and started thrusting in and out, his hands on the head board for support. She grabbed the sheets on either side, digging her nails in deep.

She must have muttered a spell, because soon there were actual stars above them, like the night sky filled his bedchambers.

"I'm sorry Professor," she giggled softly.

"Call me by my name. It's Gareth." He smiled, but the smile quickly turned to a smirk as he twisted his hips one-way, and thrust into her again. She tightened her grip on him with her legs, giving him a deeper penetration; she could feel him throbbing inside her. She didn't want it to end, not in this position at least.

Before he knew what was happening, she had him flipped and pinned, grinding against him hard. She began to kiss his neck, suck and nibble his earlobes, and run her fingers through his hair as she rode him. He felt almost paralyzed, looking up at her, his eyes searching hers, hers searching his. She knew how she felt; she had felt this way since she met him. With one final move, she began to bounce on him and that did it. Both of them saw stars, literally and figuratively, she tightened around him, he filled her completely. The heat and tension combined with the wet sensation nearly sent her over the edge a third time. Her arms and legs felt like noodles, her hair was in knots, sweat lined their bodies. She smiled and fell into his arms, laying her head on the edge of his chest.

"I love you, Gareth." She said in a breath.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her head.


End file.
